terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
(Miniboss) The Hieroglyphic Guardian
(So note, this is my first idea on this wiki, and it may not be good, and I also need sprites, but I hope you enjoy...) '~The Hieroglyphic Guardian~' -The Hieroglyphic Guardian is a mini-boss that can rarely spawn in the desert biome after a mechanical boss has been defeated, during a sandstorm it's spawn rate is doubled, it's approach is signalled with hieroglyphics appearing in the chat. It resembles a pyramid. It has a few hieroglyphics covering it, it also has some sort of floating crown. Also a outline of an eye can be seen radiating behind it appearing then disappearing at random. 'Stats' -The Hieroglyphic Guardian has 5000 health in Normal Mode while having 7500 in Expert Mode. -The Hieroglyphic Guardian has 45 defense in both Normal and Expert Mode -The Hieroglyphic Guardian has 40 attack and 65 in Expert Mode. -The Hieroglyhpic Guardian has 100% Knockback Resistance. 'Attacks' -The Hieroglyphic Guardian has a spread of 6 attacks, one being, charging at your character. -It can summon three sarcophagi which have a third of a chance to be yellow, purple or silver. The yellow sarcophagus will spawn a Mummy on contact with your player or a solid block. The purple sarcophagus can summon a Dark Mummy and the silver one can summon a Light Mummy, however these are only a 50% chance. -It can summon 5-10 homing hieroglyphics that go have a 10% chance to inflict 'Silenced'. -It can also shoot a volley of 3-5 hieroglyphics that stay stationary having a 10% chance to inflict 'Silenced', these will dissipate after about 10 seconds. -It can detach it's top portion, it'll aim towards your character acting like a boomerang in the sense that it'll come back to the mini-boss. -At 20% health, being 1000, (25% in Expert Mode, being 1875) the eye outline will stop appearing behind the boss and instead summon a smaller version above the boss. It'll occasionally shoot ricocheting purple projectiles and a eye projectile surrounded by a purple square which will explode on contact with your player or a solid block. ~Expert~ -The projectile involving the square and eye will now either explode into 4 of the ricocheting purple projectiles from the eye above the mini-boss or explode into 3 stationary hieroglyphics. 'Drops' -The Hieroblade- It deals 35 melee damage. On swing it summons 3 homing hieroglyphic projectiles that deal a range from 30-50 damage. -The Soul Watcher- It deals 40 magic damage. On swing it summons a projectile akin to the eye surrounded by the square during The Hieroglyphic Guardian's last attack. It'll split into 2 ricocheting purple projectiles and a stationary or homing hieroglyphic. -The Triangular Staff- It deals 30 summon damage. It summons a tiny floating pyramid which can either shoot a ricocheting hieroglyphic or charge at the enemy. ~Expert Drop~ -The Hieroglyphic Amulet- A equipable accessory which has a 50% chance from dropping of The Hieroglyphic Guardian in Expert Mode. It summons a rotating circle of hieroglyphics that deals 20-30 contact damage. Category:Hard Mode Minibosses Category:Minibosses